Secret Confessions
by PeaceLoveAdommy
Summary: Things start to change in the Sohma household. Feelings emerge. Chances will be taken,and the unexpected happens. KyoxYuki, YukixKyo Lemons, and others soon to come
1. Yuki's Secret

_Disclaimer__: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE IN IT, no matter how much I or anyone else would want to :o, this is my second fan fiction but I am planning on turning this one into a story ^_^, and it's Fruits Basket instead of Adam Lambert, and Tommy Joe Ratliff. But anyways, I am going to rate this STORY rated M because I'm planning on making things change ;) if you know what I mean;, but this chapter doesn't have anything if I find out how to rate them chapter by chapter, I'll change it to a "softer" But yeah I will let you get to the reading, I don't want to bore you with to much information._

Secret Confessions

_Fan Fiction By Lauren Krise_

_Chapter 1: Yuki's Secret_

It was a normal day in the Sohma household. Tohru was downstairs preparing breakfast in the kitchen she cooked in a thousand times before. She was very grateful that her fellow friends Yuki, and Shigure welcomed her into their home with open arms. Even after finding out their family secret, their family "curse." She couldn't be more thankful for what she has, Tohru was getting lost in her thoughts when she was abruptly disrupted from loud screaming from up the stairs...

"Your going to pay for that you damn rat!!!"

Tohru shook her head and laughed,

"It's time for Kyo's daily rounds, nothing out of the usual" She giggled softly to herself.

Loud screaming echoed down the stairs once again

"Maybe you should watch where you are walking your grimy, madjey cat!! Your so stupid sometimes it's pitiful"

Tohru wandered to the edge of the stairway listening, and thinking to herself.

_It's re__ally quite, are they already done, what caused the fight this time!? _

Tohru understands that Kyo, and Yuki get into fights all of the time. But she figured she would check up and see if everything is okay.

By the time Tohru reached the top of the stairs both of the boys were storming off to their rooms but one thing caught Tohru's eyes... Kyo... he was in a towel, and praticaley naked. This made her even more curious; she had to know. She didn't think talking to Kyo would be a very good idea right now; he still would be very angry. Besides she loved talking to Yuki, he is so openly honest and extremely well controlled... the exact opposite of Kyo.

Tohru walked slowly up to Yuki's door knocking softly.

"If that's you, you annoying fucking cat, GO AWAY!!!"

Tohru cleared her throat

"Yuki it's me; I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk"

"Oh, Miss Honda... I'm so sorry; Please come in"

Tohru walked slowly into his room smiling warmly at him. Yuki softened up a bit and giggled softly, feeling all of his rage suddenly fade away.

"What was it that you wanted, Miss Honda" he questioned.

"Well..." Tohru started "I was just curious what you and Kyo where fighting about it...It didn't seem to last that long...No one is even bleeding, and NOTHING is broke." Tohru giggled softly to herself for what she was about to say next. "and when I came up to see what was going on... Kyo well, he was ALMOST naked."

Yuki clenched his fingers into a hard fist.

"That clumsy cat was walking out of the bathroom after showering, he tripped, and fell on top of me."

Tohru giggled some more

"Well," She asked... "Why didn't the fight last as long as usual!? It's not like yous to let each other off the hook like that."

Yuki sighed laying his forehead on the cool wall. He thought to himself.

_I have to lie to her._

_I can't tell her that I actually liked Kyo's half naked body on top of me. _

_That I have liked him all along._

The truth is Yuki had always liked Kyo ever since as long as he could remember, but the thing is Kyo despised Yuki, piratically spit on the ground he walks on. Yuki constantly tries to impress Kyo, or try to get along with him, but it always ended up in fights.

_DAMN THAT STUPID FUCKING CAT..._

Yuki slammed his already clenched fist into the wall, Tohru jumped in fear to Yuki's sudden outburst, but before Tohru could say anything... he was gone.


	2. Apologies

_Disclaimer__: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE IN IT, no matter how much I or anyone else would want to :o, okay so this is my second chapter to this fan fiction because I sort of leave you at a nasty cliff hanger, and also because I couldn't stop writing. But anyways... on with the program here. I bring you chapter two._

PS: Sorry this chapter isn't that great, but it's only going to wrap up into my futur chapters which I have put a lot of thought into. Sorry there isn't any lemons, or anything on the lines of that yet. I just didn't want to jump right into it. I want to build Kyo's and Yuki's relationship a bit, but I have some awesome shit planned for chapter four or five :)

Chapter 2: Apologies

Yuki sat silently at his desk with his eyes fixated on the wall, he doesn't know what has gotten into himself earlier he never lets his feelings for Kyo overcome his emotions like that, he usually has it under control.

Yuki adjusted himself in his seat while he looked back on this morning.. flashing through every detail in his head up to the point of Kyo's wet half naked body on top of him.. Yuki felt a faint blush on his cheek as he replayed it once more in his head he slowly got lost into his thoughts his heart jumping faintly when the homeroom bell finally rang.

Yuki was normally not one of the first ones at school, but today he was. He watched as the students poured in one by one, and two by two. When suddenly Kyo walked in with Tohru following behind.

Yuki didn't have time to worry about Kyo, he had to apologize to Tohru for his cruel behavior.

"Miss Honda, can you come here for a brief second" Yuki said softly but loud enough for Tohru to hear.

Tohru walked slowly over to Yuki smiling apologetically. "Look.. Yuki, I'm sorry for prying in your business that was really wrong of me; I was just trying to help" 

Yuki smiled down at her. "Don't be silly Miss Honda, I know you were only trying to help.. It's just that.. I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was rude and I'm very sorry."

"Don't apologize really.." Tohru said in a rush waving her hands "It's fine really, no harm done. But are you okay now right?"

Yuki placed his hand softly on her shoulder he really hated lying to her but he put the best fake smile on his face and assured her he was okay.

At the end of the day when the final bell rang Tohru, Uo, and Hana gathered around the school bulletin board outside, with Kyo and Yuki following shortly behind arguing about who would beat who in the bad mitten competition coming up the next day.

Uo, and Tohru awed and squealed in unison as Hana sighed and leaned her back against the board.

Kyo looked up at them .

"What are you two moaning and groaning about" he scoffed, ignoring the slap on the back of his head from Yuki, probably for him behaving so rudely.

"Well," Tohru looked at both of the girls as Uo squealed once again.

"Come on already" Kyo hissed impatiently "What is it!?!?!"  
"Yes, what is it" Yuki joined in seriously interested.

"Well," Uo said continuing Tohru's sentence "A place downtown is having a masquerade dance"

"Isn't that exciting" Tohru smiled, interrupting her friend.

"Ton's!!!!!!" Kyo exclaimed... " We can get our hair done and get pedicures and and.. OH SHUT UP!!!"

Hana laughed flashing a smile at Kyo, she doesn't usually get along with him. But for once she agrees.

"I'm going home" Kyo shouted storming off.

"Well," Yuki said ignoring Kyo, and his down right horrible behavior."I think it sounds delightful Miss Honda; when is it"

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks, trying not to be noticed....

_Of course Mr. Perfect would want to go. _Kyo thought to himself.

_I bet he would hate to disappoint if the prince himself wasn't there._

Kyo thought about how perfect Yuki would look, all dressed up nice and proper with a hint of mystery behind his mask. Yuki felt a twisting turning feeling eating away at his stomach, a feeling he learned to ignore when thinking about Yuki. Why he gets it he _d__efinitely _knows..but he pushes it away knowing Yuki doesn't feel the same way. Kyo settled himself behind a tree while he listened.

Both of the girls turned around to read the information regarding the dance off of the bright pink paper

"The date it's being held is February 14..."Tohru started "from 9 pm, to 12 am and it's at the Cat Scratch Club Down Town" Tohru smiled turning around. Yuki rolled in laughter, with a faint blush on his cheeks

_Cat Scratch Club are you serious..._

_I can't even go to a dance without thinking so dirtily of Kyo.. _

_Cat Scratch Club. _Yuki rolled again _How kinky is that...._

"Earth to Yuki" Hana waved her hand in front of the dazed princes face..

"Yuki.. I don't want to go as much as you don't want to but DAMN its not that funny"

"No. No. No. Miss Hana... I want to go, It's just.. It's just CATS" Yuki said breathlessly.

Kyo slammed his fist into the tree frowning.

_Of course he would laugh at that... Is that all cats are to him..how I am to him, a joke.. Someone he can always make fun of, and try to make jealous. Well it's my turn now. I'm going to go to that dance.. Oh am I going to go._

With that Kyo thought of his master plan as he walked away.

Tohru's eyes filled with excitement. "Really Yuki!!! You want to go, Were going to have such a good time I swear."

Yuki smiled "Of course Miss Honda, I would love to go, It's going to be fun"

Uo awed in pure delight "We should start some shopping now. I mean we have only two days"

Tohru slapped her head laughing... "You right Uo, lets go." The small group walked towards town discussing everything from the dance, people who may come, and what they would want to wear" Yuki laughed lightly.

_Today is going to be a long day._

Yuki closed the door silently as Tohru picking up the dinners Shigure left for them setting them on the kitchen table to be heated up. Tohru counted them in her head seeing one extra..

_Did Kyo not eat... whats going on._

Tohru called for Shigure heating up the other two dinners while she waited.

"Yes Tohru..." Shigure called as he came down the stairs.

"Did Kyo not eat, is he feeling alright" she questioned.

Yuki was at the door way now, listening quietly.

"No, no no Tohru, Kyo is fine.. he isn't here.. he said something about shopping for this dance coming up."  
Yuki's heart fluttered as he took a place by the dinner table.

"Kyo's going to the dance" Tohru said with widened eyes "He didn't seem as if he wanted to go before"

"I'm as shocked as you are Tohru, but if thats all you needed I need to head back upstairs and finish my writing"

"Oh!!" Tohru explained "That's all I wanted sorry for intruding"

"Don't apologize Miss Tohru."

Yuki sat there silently smiling and thinking to himself.

_Kyo is going to the dance... a dance with masks.. were no one would know who was who._

His hearth fluttered some more thinking if Kyo asked him to dance.. even if he didn't know it was Yuki, Yuki was okay with that.

Tohru took the two dinners out of the microwave setting them on the table, poking Yuki smiling

"It looks like your in a better mood"

Yuki stuck his tongue out at her grabbing his chopsticks.. "I told you I was fine"

"Well it seems it more now then when you said you were okay to begin with if that makes any sense" She laughed.

"Makes perfect sense" Yuki smiled taking a bite of his food.

"So Kyo is going to the dance after all!?" Yuki tried his hardest to make it sound like a question, and not as if he were excited.

"Yeah," Tohru stated in a confused tone. "It really seemed as if he didn't want to go though"

"I know.." he replied with the same tone. But deep down Yuki was excited, and couldn't wait another moment for that dance... two days seemed to far away.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer

_: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE IN IT, no matter how much I or anyone else would want to :o, okay so this is my third chapter to my "Secret Confessions Story. Again sorry there is no lemon in it, and well just tell me how you like it. Please enjoy!!!!_

_PS to my other readers: new Adommy one coming soon ^_^_

Chapter 3: Changes

The next day Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were on their way to school; with Kyo in the lead as usual. They all discussed the gym program that they were going to do today, Kyo as confident as ever... thinking and bragging that he was going to kick Yuki's ass once and for all. Yuki just sighed, and rolled his eyes, as they met up with Uo, and Hana at the corner.

"Whats up with you" Uo asked.

"Oh! Nothing." Yuki smiled "Just a cat that's clawing up the wrong tree" He laughed looking over at Kyo to see his expression, and he quickly looked down. He didn't want to get him angry but he did.

"Oh, its defiantly on now you stupid rat."Kyo shouted."This time remember, the racket isn't cheese."

Uo, and Hana laughed. They didn't know why they found it so amusing when those two fought. But they enjoyed every second of it, always playing along.

"Geezers they bicker like an old married couple I swear to god!" Hana scoffed

"Uh-oh" Uo joined in "We better get them two a room, before they start ripping each others clothes off"

Tohru looked over at both boys before joining in in the laughing. Yuki had a faint blush on his face.. this made Tohru feel bad for laughing. But then again, Yuki's been acting really weird lately. She doesn't know what is up with him

* * *

The group settled in the gym waiting in their squads. Uo, Hana, and Tohru discussed how cool it would be if one of them ended up together their squeals were interrupted by the gym teachers whistle which made their necks jerk up and pay attention.

Mr. Yamitto blew his whistle again to get the remainders of the class to look at him.

"As you all know, Today is our bad mitten tournament,"

The class cheered and started giving each other high fives, until they were once again disrupted by the annoying whistle.

"I was going to let everyone pick their teams, bu it wouldn't be fair to some; I think I'll just go ahead and pick them. So everyone can work with someone they have never really worked with before."

Kyo looked down in rage clenching his fists...

_If I have that stupid rat I swear to god...._

But Kyo knew deep down that he sort of wanted Yuki on his team, even though he knew Yuki would pretty much hate it.

Mr. Yamitto went through the teams till their was only one little group left.

"Uo, and Tohru you two are together'" He instructed as both girls jumped for joy.

He continued calling out name's and pairs

"Hana, and...ermm.. the crazy girl who is infatuated with Yuki, yeah.. You two are together"

Hana rolled her eyes cursing under her breath. While Yuki smiled to himself, he has finally gotten his own way.

"Lastly" Mr Yamitto said "Kyo...and Yuki you are together"

Gasps, and giggles filled the gymnasium as Kyo bit his bottom lip, feeling happy on the inside; and torn apart on the outside

_DAMN THAT YUKI.. CONSTANTLY MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY... WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT I REALLY LIKE HIM... ..oh yeah.. I'm a jerk to him. _

Kyo tried pushing the thoughts aside,

_WHY DO I CARE HE'LL NEVER LIKE ME ANYWAYS, I DON'T KNOW WHY I CONTINUE TO FEEL LIKE THIS.._

Yuki can see the torture on Kyo's face as he walked down the gymnasium to gather the birdie and two rackets to practice before the tournament.

_I have to show him that I can be nice from time to time. _  
Time was running out he thought, and he only had a day before the dance to hint off on the way he feels. Yuki sighed when he grabbed the things,jumping when he turned around; completely shocked that Kyo was right behind him.

"Kyo, you scared me.." Yuki said blushing softly hoping he didn't notice.

"Umm.. I got you a racket. I was thinking we can practice before the tournament!"

Kyo smiled softly.

_What the hell is going on!??!?!?!? He.. he is... being nice.... It's nothing Kyo don't be stupid. But I guess I can try to be nice back; What could happen seriously!?!?!_

"Yeah man we can practice," Kyo said enthusiastically and actually meaning it

"Just because I'm not versing you doesn't mean I don't want to kick some ass!!!"

Yuki smiled handing him his racket. "Then lets practice!"

Yuki, and Kyo served it back and forth to each other practicing until the whistle blew.. and it was game time...

* * *

By the end of the period, and the end of the tournament Yuki, and Kyo were the champions(not a surprise there) Uo, and Tohru in second place, and Hana..and whats her face last.

"That was some game," Tohru sighed gasping for breath.

"Oh man wasn't it Miss Honda" Yuki exclaimed.

"For sure" Tohru smiled "You and Kyo did great.. surprisingly it looked like you two got along for a change"

"Right" Yuki said trying not to smile "I guess we are better on a team huh."

"Definitely" Tohru laughed as the group started walking home.

When they got home Yuki, and Kyo went straight up the stairs to go to bed .. it was a long hard day, and they both pushed themselves to the limit, and they both needed to be rested for tomorrow.!!! Yuki set his masquerade outfit on his dresser and smiled softly to himself. Tomorrow was the day he is praying that he doesn't give his hopes up.

* * *

Foot Note:

I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this so far, it means so much!!! But moving on ward okay? How did you like Chapter 3, what did you think!?!?  
PS: Think back to Chapter 2, did you ever think of what Kyo's master plan was.

Well... keep your panties on... your soon going to find out!


	4. The Dance :

_I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE IN IT, no matter how much I or anyone else would want to :o, okay so this is my_ _fourth chapter the one I was most excited to get done, and posted!!! This was one of the chapters I've had most fun with!!!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have, don't forget to tell me what you think. Review it even if you hate it. Tell me what I did wrong, what you didn't like. Anything you see I did good, or did wrong, you are welcome to put it in the review box. _

_PS: I know that I have somewhat bad spelling, and grammar, and I've been working on it :)  
PSS: Im sorry It took so long, but I've been sick recently. But I got this done, and Chapter 5 is well almost done in the works._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dance

Yuki woke up in the morning feeling like he slept for a thousand years, waking up on a bright sunny day feeling absolutely great and fantastic. He was in one of the moods that anyone could not break, or even ruin. Today is the dance he has been waiting patiently for for two days, but it actually felt like two years in his own little world, and he is counting down the minutes until 9 pm... and it was only 1 pm. Yes 1 pm. Prince Yuki likes to sleep late on the weekends. But he felt like a kid like a candy store, as he hopped down the stairs to greet the house with a warm... a quite...

"Ohhh my goshhhh!!!" Yuki exclaimed... "Tonight its the big nighhht" he screamed with joy..

Tohru smiled big with an urge to hug Yuki tight to show all the excitement she felt, but she couldn't with Uo, and Hana there waiting for the big night as well. Kyo just glared up at Yuki giving him a big smile... only it wasn't as nice as Yuki expected, he took it in a different way returning a smile back. Which made Kyo get a roar of laughter that he held down in his chest.. He as so couldn't wait for the dance tonight so he can see his little master plan finally be revealed.

"Oh!" Tohru shouted "I almost forgot to tell you guys" as a knocking pounded on the door.

"Haru, and Momiji said they were going too, and I thought it would be nice for all of us to go together"

The two girls smiled at each other as Tohru let the two men in.

_What Yuki, and Kyo didn't know is... Tohru has a plan of her own..she doesn't know if it will work.. and shoe doesn't know if she assumed right about Yuki's emotions. But she is willing to give anything a shot at this point. She just really hopes it doesn't screw anything up, at least she has the approval of both of her friends before she started this plan... that gave her a boost in confidence about it._

"Hey!!! Guy's" Hana shouted..

"Excited about tonight."

she actually tried sounding thrilled,

for the sake of her friends, but it just came out a shaky sigh.

"Oh boy!!!" Momiji shouted "I can hardly wait"

Kyo scoffed softly slapping Momiji on his head, are you sure you can make it past bed time, are you sure you can make it till 12 am without passing out. Us big boys and girls can make it. Oh sorry though Momiji I don't think you apply.."

"Waaaahhh! Someone! _Kyo's_ picking on _me_!" Momiji screamed and hollered until Yuki slapped Kyo in the back of the head playfully.  
"Kyo," Yuki said hushley..

"Must you do something like this every time he is here, can't you just leave him be this once."

The group looked at Yuki shocked.

_Wow Tohru was right... Yuki is acting completely different.. completely different around Kyo he didn't even try to hurt him.. he didn't call him cat, and he didn't even raise his voice.. something is up.._

Uo, and Hana thought quietly to themselves trying to gather up the little pieces but finally giving up.

_**Momiji's and Haru's mouths dropped, waiting for Kyo's reaction. They couldn't believe it as much as the others... But Tohru was right... Yuki.. must have feelings for Kyo. Their plan has to begin tonight.**_

Kyo took his place back into his seat, staring at everyones faces, blushing softly seeing some reactions change when he takes his seat. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to stay long enough to find out

"Are you guys just going to stand around looking dopey the whole time, or isn't there a dance we are getting ready for" he scolded, ignoring the fact that the girls were already ready, he got up from his seat heading to his room to get ready, the girls followed Tohru into her room,and Yuki headed to his room, as Momiji and Haru took turns into the bathroom getting changed into their outfits. By the time MOST of everyone was done getting ready it was already 7:30 and the group was ready to head out..

* * *

"Yo.. KYO... you are the last person I expected to be the last one done, get your slow ass on a move on" Hana shouted up the stairs getting ready to break into Kyo's room, naked or not dragging him to that dance.

"I'll meet you guys down there... I'm going to be done in a little bit"

Kyo shouted

"Just leave without me I'm fine"

Kyo smiled to himself...

This is how his plan begins.

Tohru, grabbed her bag and smiled motioning her friends to follow her, as they all left walking towards town... Towards the Cat Scratch Club, where the dance awaited. The girls squealed and moaned going on and on, about how wonderful the dance is going to be and how they look in their costumes. While Haru, Momiji smiled tauntingly at Yuki from behind the group. They were thinking of how to settle their plans to help Tohru tonight.

When they approached the line, each person was given a red rose.

"What's this for!?" Yuki questioned the doorman in his velvet soft voice.  
"Well," The doorman exchanged a smile back to Yuki "When you go inside, and see someone you fancy, and want to dance with. You can WOW each other with these roses."  
"How romantic!" Tohru squealed.

"Haha, Yes Tohru how romantic" Haru said placing a hand on Tohru's waist, but maybe we should get inside" Haru winked. "We are holding up the line"

"Haru has the hots tonight" Momiji giggled

"No I don't" Haru sighed. "Do you have a one track mind or what!"

Tohru giggled as everyone started to head inside.

The group took a place at the bar, and ordered a few sodas, as they waited for more people to arrive... But who all of them were waiting for was Kyo.... Tohru couldn't wait to help Yuki with the extra push he might need. As the bartender was giving out the drinks, Tohru got up to use the bathroom, While Momiji, Uo, Hana, and Haru were dancing on the floor. Yuki was alone... and Kyo just walked in.

_

* * *

_

_I'm going to get that damn Yuki, I'm going to make him wish he never screwed with my emotions like this, he'll regret it regret it for sure. But he doesn't even know what he is making me feel, or what he is doing. _Which in other senses made Kyo even more upset. Kyo gripped the rose that was in his hand and forced a smile.

_Well that Yuki will get it soon enough._

Kyo skimmed the dance floor, he seen Tohru Hana and Uo...

_Yuki has to be with them_ Kyo thought, feeling a smile spread on his face as he skimmed the bar, walking over hesitantly, his eyes on a certain target. Kyo's heart pounded, the boy was dressed so elegantly, and the mask so mysterious he was just urging to pull it off, he wondered what the beautiful face beyond the mask looked like.. He sat next to the mystery man, ordering a coke, and trying to act cool as he slid the rose in front of the boy, smiling as he did so.

Yuki gasped silently grabbing the rose, returning a smile looking into his eyes.

_He has the most beautiful eyes...red.. their beaming. They sort of remind me of.. Ky... NO.. I got to stop thinking about him, if he wanted to dance, if he is even here, he would of asked me._

Kyo cleared his throat nervously

"I know I'm just some random dude... but this is a dance, and I seen you from across the floor and couldn't help but to notice your the only one not dancing."

Yuki bit his bottom lip blushing softly

_He really really sounds like Kyo._

He skimmed over who he believes to be "Kyo" one more time

_The hair... the eyes..The voice.. I know a cat when I see one.. It's Kyo._

_It has to be._

Yuki got butterflies.

_But he doesn't know it's me. _He thought trying to hide a frown.

_He doesn't know it's me!!!_ He thought again, finally perking up.

_Perfect._

Kyo cleared his throat again, from the awkward silence.

Yuki blushes nervously, sliding HIS rose into Kyo's jacket pocket, smiling.

"Your not dancing either" he said teasingly disguising his voice.

Kyo laughed standing up, "Well, we don't want to be the only ones not dancing."he smirked offering "Yuki" his hand. "Yuki" smiled taking his hand as he leaded "Yuki" to the dance floor, near their group . Kyo wrapped his arms nervously around Yuki's neck, and Yuki wrapped his around Kyo's waist as they danced slowly to 98 Degrees: "You Are My Everything"

"Shit, Shit Shit!!!!!" Haru screamed under his breath

"What is it Haru!?" Tohru questioned.

"Look, over there... Yuki is dancing with someone.. what are we going to do"

"Nothing" Tohru smiled deviously... "If Kyo is here... He will get jealous"

"He doesn't know what Yuki looks like, he only knows that he will be with us, and he only knows what you three girls look like." Haru sighed frustrated.

"Ohh! No," Tohru shouted "our plan is ruined."

"No it isn't" Uo said. I went into Kyo's room before.. to see what his outfit looks like.."

"and your point" Haru clenched his fists.

"That's is his outfit.." Uo squealed.

The group smiled to themselves as they watched the two dance.

"I'm sorry," Kyo whispered "I can't really dance, I don't really do these things"

"Don't apologize, your doing perfect!" Yuki smiled saying in his disguised voice

"I don't really do these things either"

"Well you're doing really good too!" Kyo admitted feeling stupid for saying that.

"So, what's your name?" Kyo questioned

"This is a masquerade isn't it!?, I think something besides our faces should remain a mystery, don't you think!?" Yuki said giggling.

_I guess he is right. _Kyo thought to himself.

_I mean, I'm probably never going to see him again. It's funny though, these are the feelings I get when I'm around Yuki, I never got them with anyone else. But he's not Yuki, and I need to get used to it, he is probably somewhere pissing himself because I'm dancing with someone else!!!!_

Kyo laughed liking this mystery boys sense of humor...

"Yeah I guess your right," Kyo admitted "Your really funny!"

"Ha, really!? Some people wouldn't know" Yuki regretted it as soon as he said it.

"Huh!?" Kyo questioned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Yuki said biting his lip.

"Well," Kyo smiled leaning in "I think your quite a delight."

Kyo didn't know what has gotten into him, but he was inches away from the "mystery boys lips"

Yuki gasped as Kyo got closer.

_Well.... _Kyo thought.

_If I was only going to see this boy once, what the hell!?_

Before either of them knew it, Kyo's lips touched Yuki's, and Yuki gasped in surprise kissing back smiling against Kyo's lips.

_OMG KYO JUST KISSED ME, OMGGG!_

Then a sudden vibration disturbed Yuki's pants pocket... and Yuki sighed breaking away from the kiss, and got out his phone.

"Excuse me" Yuki said blushing faintly, looking at his phone.

_It's a text message from Tohru. o.o_

* * *

_**To: Yuki Sohma**_

_**From:Tohru Honda**_

_**Sent: 2/14/10 10:59**_

_**Yuki!!!! Im sooo sooo soo sorry to disrupt your make out session ;)**_

_**But I was wondering if me and you can go home, I need to finish my report**_

_**and I really don't want to walk aloneee.**_

_**Plzzzz.**_

_**And Sorry :(**_

Yuki sighed replying to the text message, looking back up at Kyo frowning.

_**To: Tohru Honda**_

_**From: Yuki Sohma**_

_**Don't apologize Miss Honda**_

_**Just go outside, I'll meet you out there in a few minutes. You'll be fine :)  
But I really need to say goodbye.**_

"Listen," Yuki sighed in his mystery voice rolling his eyes

"My mom just text messaged me, I have to take my little sister home she is outside, and my mom said I can't go back because it's getting late; gay I know... BUT.. I had a wonderful time"

"Don't apologize" Kyo said shaking his hands

_As long as that Yuki seen I can care less if I see him again._

"I had a really nice time too, It was fun; we should do it again sometime"

"Yeah sure." Yuki said leaving "Sounds fun."


	5. Secrets are Revealed

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE IN IT, no matter how much I or anyone else would want to :o, okay so this is my_ _fourth chapter the one I was most excited to get done, and posted!!! This was one of the chapters I've had most fun with!!!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have, don't forget to tell me what you think. Review it even if you hate it. Tell me what I did wrong, what you didn't like. Anything you see I did good, or did wrong, you are welcome to put it in the review box. _

_Chapter 5: The Secrets Revealed_

Yuki was in his room on the laptop writing about the night he would never forget. He couldn't be more happy as of right now; even after the fact Kyo didn't know it was him.

_**2/14/10**_

_**One rose.**_

_**One boy.**_

_**And one dance.**_

_**Amazing how a few small things, can completely change your life.**_

_**I can't belie it "diary" ;) , to think my feelings for Kyo could increase so much within minutes of just dancing with him, although he didn't know it was me.. I will always cherish this moment... this night.. I will never forget.. that was the day... Kyo.. ohh Kyo kissed me, Yuki Sohma. His sworn enemy. Yeah, thats right diary hard to believe huh, the "big and tough" Kyo Sohma is actually really sweet, and a great kisser. I actually still taste him on my lips still, and crave for it even more now. But you know whats the use, he'll never know it was me, and he will continue to hat...**_

"Yuki," Tohru called from behind the door.

"Come in Miss Honda" he called from his desk.

Tohru walked in with her hands behind her back smiling.

"What is it Miss Honda!?"

"Well!" Tohru started

"I sort of left my laptop in my locker Friday. I was in a rush to get home. I was wondering if I can borrow your laptop, OH! and if you can maybe help me... If it's not to much trouble"

"I'm sort of in the middle of typing something up on mine. But if you grab Kyo's I'll meet you downstairs and help you" he offered smiling setting his laptop on his bed.

"Okay, sorry if I was bothering you" Tohru said walking out of the room.

"Not at all" he called out, heading down the stairs.

* * *

_**--Meanwhile back at the dance**_

Kyo skimmed awkwardly through the dancing crowd until he seen Uo, and Hana through the flashing pink and red lights ...

_Tohru isn't there... where is she... I really hope she is okay... She could fall in the toilet and we wouldn't even know.._

He made his way through the crowd shoving people when necessary..

"Yo... Uo, Hana" he shouted from above the music.

"Where the hell is Tohru at, and why the fuck are you not with her, you know how clumsy and out..there she is"

"Chill out Capitan Dipzo... Tohru just left.." Uo snickered.

"No actually, I think she headed in the bathroom with that Haru guy" Hana chimed in.

Kyo slammed his fist in the wall and cursed under his breath.

"Tohru did what now!?" He muttered between his clenched teeth.

"Yo.. Skitzo.. It's a joke" Uo laughed "Tohru seriously went home"

Before Uo could finish what she was saying. He was heading towards the door ripping off his mask and throwing it in the ground. He was going back to see if Tohru made it home okay.

When Kyo returned he placed his shoes outside before stepping in. He was surprised to see Tohru together;intact on the floor with Yuki.

_They must be working on homework or something...leaving a perfectly nice dance... just to work on homework.. sheesh._

Kyo's mind wandered back to the dance. He thought about the boy he danced with, and how he loved the embrace.. but not because of the mystery boy whom he was in the embrace with. But because the boy he wished it was. He imagined Yuki the whole time while dancing with him. .He imagined him smiling, and being happy; and actually wanting to be with him. He yearned for Yuki's touch his actual touch..his love.....He wanted a hint, a hint that he felt the same way as Kyo feels for him. He wanted Yuki's lips to be the one on his. Not some mystery boy he met at the dance. For the moment he doesn't think he could ever want something so much... and don't think he ever will want something as much as he wanted Yuki.

Kyo looked back down the stairs and locked his eyes on Yuki one last time. He imagined what it would be like if things have ever changed. If they would ever end up together. He shook himself out of his daydream knowing how silly it sounded and headed for his room.

Sliding the door closed Kyo plopped on his bed and reached for his laptop...

"What the hell!?" he shot back up and searched franticly around his room.

"Where in gods name.. is my GOD DAMN LAPTOP" ….. "Yuki!!!!"

_He has been quite the last few days. _He thought to himself.

_It only makes sense for him to do something now, especially after the plan to get him jealous. Maybe he has seen me dancing in the arms of a mystery man; and for him to act out. It shows it bothered him... it shows he actually did care._

* * *

Kyo got up and headed down the narrow hallway stopping in front of Yuki's door; sliding it open hesitantly; looking around before he walked in. He turned on the lights his eyes wandering curiously along his surroundings. This was the first time he was ever even remotely close to Yuki's room. It smells just like him. The lavender bliss body wash Kyo learned to love on Yuki; but from a distance. The room it was even as he imagined all neat and tidy and everything all organized and stuff. Nothing compared to my room. He thought. A group of hikers can get lost for days, even search and rescue wouldn't be able to find the hikers.. I would be the reason why the hikers would be dead.. poor hikers.. Whoa. Yo attention deficit there is a laptop your looking for stop thinking about the DAMN HIKERS AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING BEFORE YOU GET YOUR ASS CAUGHT.. THEN YOU'LL BE AS GOOD AS DEAD.. LIKE THEM DAMN HIKERS sheesh!

His eyes still cautiously wandered around the room until his eyes set forth on a laptop.

"Ah, here it is!" Kyo walked towards the bed grabbing the laptop from it's resting place and walked out of Yuki's room sliding the door behind him.

* * *

Kyo walked silently back to his room taking his place from before; plopped out relaxed on his bed. He opened up the laptop and went to go turn it on. But was confused when he seen it was already turned on.

_Huh.. thats funny_ _I could of sworn I turned it off before I left. I guess not._ Kyo thought to himself, waiting for the screen to wake out of sleep mode.

"A word document.... I don't remember writing this." he thought out loud reading the document silently.

_**2/14/10**_

_**One rose.**_

_**One boy.**_

_**And one dance.**_

_**Amazing how a few small things, can completely change your life.**_

_This is from todays date_ Kyo thought to himself.

_This must be... Yuki's laptop. _He closed the laptop quickly only to find himself opening back up.

_One, rose... One boy; and one dance" _His stomach hit the floor.

_That must mean. Yuki had someone at the dance, and that he is happy. _

_Maybe... he isn't jealous of the mystery boy. He was probably to busy with his own._ Kyo frowned as he read more trying to figure more out about Yuki's "mystery boy"

**can't belive it "diary" ;) , to think my feelings for Kyo could increase so much within minutes of just dancing with him, although he didn't know it was me.. I will always cherish this moment... **

_Kyo.. _He went over the name over and over in his head.

_Kyo.. Kyo.. _

"I'm going to fucking kick this Ky....OH... that's my name"

_But how...!? _

Kyo thought back yet again to the dance. That couldn't of been Yuki.. Ah fuck what was the kids name again... (that's when it hit him)

* * *

***flash back**** ***

"So, what's your name?"

"This is a masquerade isn't it!?, I think something besides our faces should remain a mystery, don't you think!?"

**end of flash back ***

_That's why he didn't tell me his name. The stupid little rat knew it was me. Oh is his game good. I would of never guessed in a thousand years that it was him. At first that split second I thought it was him. But I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. I really can't believe he feels the same way.._

* * *

Kyo smiled to himself, and at his thoughts. But his heart started to race when he heard a scream from down the hall.

"Kyo!!!!! where is my laptop!?!?!" Yuki screamed from down the hall...

_Oh shit. I don't know what to do. But I better think fast._

Before I knew it. Yuki was in my room; gazing at me.. then gazing at his laptop.

_Lambert-Yuki-Lover:_

_**OH MY THE AGONY.. this is where the chapter ends. *hides under carpet ***_

_**What do you think so far!? How do you like it!? What do you think is going to happen!?**_

_**Is Kyo dead meat!?**_

_**Well read more and find out or else you will never know!**_

_**--P.S. Reviews are what keep me going. Knowing you like a story, and really can't wait for me to update is what keeps me motivated in continuing a story. So if you like this, and want it to continue please let me know!**_


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE IN IT, no matter how much I or anyone else would want to :o, okay so this is my

_fourth chapter the one I was most excited to get done, and posted!!! This was one of the chapters I've had most fun with!!!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have, don't forget to tell me what you think. Review it even if you hate it. Tell me what I did wrong, what you didn't like. Anything you see I did good, or did wrong, you are welcome to put it in the review box. _

_Chapter 6: Secret Confessions_

"Kyo." he said again, only not angry; but apologetic, apologetic for what the cat had read. He looked up at Kyo's tan complected face trying to read, and find the anger, the hate hidden within his face.. but found none. What Yuki had found was something he never seen when looking at Kyo before. This look was different this gave Yuki butterflies in his stomach; him being embarrassed he looked down nervously not aware about what was going to happen next. He turned around to walk out of Kyo's room, but before Yuki could make it to the door Kyo was on his feet, and grabbed Yuki's wrist lightly restraining him from leaving. He looked at Yuki with warm understanding eyes and placed a hand on Yuki's cheek which blushed immediately from the touch. Kyo remained like that for a few minutes caressing the rats cheek. But his nervous voice was the voice that shuttered the silence in the room.

"I have a secret..." he looked at Yuki with a faint blush sprouting onto his tan cheeks but then quickly looking down.

"A...a.. confession really...but first..." Kyo released the hand that was on Yuki's cheek and walked to his bed picking up the laptop. "Is all of this true!? Every word!" Kyo stared into Yuki's gray like eyes, and waited for his answer. Yuki stared back walking over hesitantly grabbing the laptop out of his hands, and replacing it with one of his hands surprised when Kyo didn't pull away. Yuki looked down at their intertwined fingers as he began to talk

"You know Kyo... those words can never be more true. I don't know when.. I don't know how, or exactly how long. But for as long as I can remember I have always felt this way. Which I know it's stupid... Because you hate me.. and the cat... can never like the mouse.. I know I never showed it, and I know it's all silly.. but.. but.."

_Oh god.. _Yuki thought.

_I'm rambling he probably thinks I'm crazy.. do I dare look up_

Yuki looked up once again at Kyo's face which seemed to be really focused on the conversation, and not at all mad or annoyed .Kyo squeezed Yuki's hand reassuringly, looking down at him .

"But what" Kyo asked softly, nearly a whisper.

"I know it may sound silly," Yuki started where he left off. "But I'm crazy about you...that's why I'm always try to impress you, or try to be better then you. Even though it always ends in fights, any attention from you.. even if it's negative sort of gets me through the day." Yuki stopped once again looking at the ground.

Kyo was shocked and in awe; he didn't know what to say. There Yuki is pouring his heart out, like came naturally. While he was standing there not knowing where to begin. He wasn't good at these type of things..like showing his emotions, or sharing how he feels..But he does feel the same way... the only problem was he doesn't know how to say it.. Yuki sighed as he released the grip on his wrist, and dropped Kyo's hand turning for the door.

"Like I said," Yuki said sadly "The cat, can never like the mouse"

Quickly Yuki unlocked and opened the door, and headed down the narrow hallway to his room, slamming his door shut.

* * *

_Ahhhhh.. I am a stupid cat.. what the hell was I thinking. Why did I let him go!? Why the hell didn't I say anything!? Why the hell was I standing there like a stupid cat.. That's right because I am a stupid cat. _Kyo kept on throwing questions in his brain, and growing restless Kyo kicked the side of his bed, and plopped down on it, shoving a pillow in his face sighing.

_How can I make this right!? How can I tell...him or show him how I feel. _

Kyo reached into his pocket pulling out the rose Yuki had given him at the dance and twirled it around in his fingers humming a song that his been stuck in his head most of the night, the song they had danced to. He thought back on the dance and smiled, thinking it was actually his lips... Yuki's lips that were planted against his.. not some mystery boys. He thought about how nice it felt, and how right it seemed to hold the damn rat in his arms. Kyo looked over at the laptop on his desk, and shifted on his bed that he was sitting up. Kyo had an idea and he hopes it works!!!!

* * *

* In Yuki's Room *

"Why the hell did I say anything??" Yuki asked him self out loud...

_The look on his face,he hates me for sure I know it. Why didn't he let me leave when I wanted to. Stupid cat..No.. stupid me.. I knew how everything is "planned" out to be.. But I went ahead and ended up liking him anyways. I'm so stupid.. so.. stupid._

Yuki bit his lip trying to keep the tears forcing at his chest from being released. Yuki buried his head in his pillow and drifted off into the worst nights sleep ever.

* * *

* The Day After *

Kyo didn't sleep at all that night. He felt bad really bad, and completely stupid from last night. he was really hoping that his plan to show Yuki how he feels without telling him in words . Kyo looked blankly at his breakfast Tohru prepared, and pushed the plate away hoping she didn't see. But of course she did.

"What's a matter Kyo-Kun!? Is the meal not to your liking!? Don't you NOT like French Toast!?" Tohru stood up quickly pacing around the table grabbing Kyo's plate.  
"I'm sorry.. so sorry Kyo."

"Yo," Kyo shouted, a little harsher then what he meant. " I mean... sorry" Kyo continued.

"There isn't anything wrong with the meal..I'm just not very hungry that's all. Kyo's eyes wandered to the unfinished plate of food. "There's just a lot on my mind sorry"  
"Ohh.." Tohru looked softly at Kyo.. "Do you want to talk about it"

"Nah." Kyo said quickly raising to his feet. "I'm just going to be on the roof."

* * *

* In Yuki's Room *

Yuki shifted in his bed, squinting his eyes, and rolling over trying for another few more minutes of sleep. Yuki hated the mornings. He just wished he could stay crawled into bed until the afternoon.. Which since it is Saturday he was thinking of doing exactly that. But then he shifted up right in his bed sitting up. He heard something..he tried hard to concentrate and see where it was coming from.

_Is that outside my door!?_ Yuki questioned himself.

_What is that!?_

Yuki got up hesitantly and walked tiredly over to his door, sighing thinking he must be going nuts and opened it slowly looking around.

_Nothing.. I am going nuts. Whatever it was it's gone now. _He thought again looking around one last time...but this time something caught his eyes on the ground there was a note.. inside the note was a single red rose... Yuki sighed opening the note, and on it was obviously Kyo's handwriting and it read:

"_**Yuki, I'm really really sorry for yesterday. **_

_**That is not how I wanted things to go out.**_

_**I still have a confession to make. **_

_**Meet me on the roof, and bring the rose."**_****

* * *

_***ON The Roof ***_

Kyo waited on the roof, wrapping his arms around his knees thinking to himself..

_This is a waste I know it... He probably hates me now. I should of said how I felt yesterday.. but how..._

He was about ready to go inside and give up when he heard footsteps approaching him. He closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Please... don't let me fuck this up this time.. please..._

Kyo got to his feet and walked towards Yuki. Yuki's face seemed more amused then confused, or angered. A smirk was planted across his face. _What is it.. that's so amusing. Never mind forget it. I'm just going to do what I sent him up here for. _

"Yuki..." Kyo began, but Yuki quickly interrupted taking a quick step forward, their chests almost touching.

"Kyo..." Yuki said in a voice, that made Kyo's knees go weak. _What is this rat doing... Does he even know what he is doing... I thought he was mad from earlier.. Augh. Why does he always have to confuse me what do I do.. what do I do???_

"What did you send me up here for Kyo?" Yuki asked _Ahh.. _Kyo thought to himself.. something he can actually answer.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Kyo implied looking at Yuki noticing the rose intact in his hand. Grabbing it, Kyo twirled it in his fingers.

"And," Kyo continued... " I still have that confession to make."  
"Then what is it!?" Yuki asked a bit sour now.

"Well first.." Kyo brushed his hand through his hair nervously placing the rose into Yuki's jacket; like Yuki did to him the other night at the dance.

"I thought maybe we can do this right. Well first." Kyo walked over to the laptop pushing play, and grabbing Yuki's hand pulling him towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist. The music washed over the top of the roof, and Yuki smiled wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck as they danced slowly across the roof .

"This is the song we danced to!"

"I know" Kyo stated. "I couldn't get it out of my head since that night."

"Neither could I" Yuki couldn't stop smiling, as he looked up at Kyo. Kyo was nervous and he can tell. He knew right then, and right there on how Kyo felt. With just one like into his crimson eyes, and one glimpse at his face; He knew he felt the same way as he did, and with that Yuki leaned up and pressed his lips to Kyo's just ever so lightly looking up at him. Kyo responded by pressing his lips back on Yuki's.

"This is my confession, my secret..." Kyo stared at Yuki his hands on planted firmly on Yuki's chest, and his tanned cheeks now completely pink. "I have always liked you.. but I played my feelings off as hate... I thought you didn't like me.. hated me even, so I spent my life hating you; and the thing with the cat and the mouse and yada yada yada... and I know I'm rambling right now but I don't give a fuck. It's hard for me to let my emotions out.. but it feels good when they are released you know. Kyo planted his face in Yuki's chest when he stopped talking.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo comforting him, and kissing his head softly; all those feeling of anger from earlier quickly washed away and new feelings became apart of Yuki's territory. He felt protective of the cat, he doesn't want to see him hurt. Or looking like this. Even as of right now his feelings for the cat grew stronger. But he doesn't only seem his as a cat anymore; he sees him completely as Kyo. He isn't some pain in his side anymore. He is someone he wanted to hold_, _to kiss, to call him his own. He knows this sounds crazy, and that everything happens to fast. But he guesses this is what happens when your in love. Thats when it hit him.

_I'm in love with Kyo..._

_**Okay, thats the end of that chapter. I sort of wanted to put a lemon type thing in this chapter. But, I didn't want to rush into things to quick just when I had them both admit to each other you know. But just keep holding tight there is deff going to be a lemon put into one of these chapters.. (even though I really wanted a roof scene . hahah) But yeah! Tell me what you think, and thanks for so much who have been reading, reviewing, and faving me and my stories.**_


	7. Nothing But The Moon To Guide Them

Disclaimer: Sorry for that little bit of a long wait, got two chapters in the works though. :) and finally got chapter seven done!!!! Ya! The excitement.... but anyways on to the copyright stuff... I do not in any way own fruits basket or any of it's characters; no matter how much I would like to own Kyo, and Yuki.. and Haru... and Shigure.. and Ayame.. OKAY.. there the only people I would love to own 3. HAHA.

P.S. I would also like to thank all of you who favorite my story and me and also give me reviews. Knowing you like the story and have nice positive things to say about it makes me happy, and gives me motivation to keep writing. Because if you didn't like it and support it; who am I really writing it for huh!?!?!? :)  
Anyways, I love you all very much any anime lemon loving freaking is a anime lemon loving freak friend of mine 3 haha.

Now that I have probably mentally scarred all of you, on with the story!!! YAY... story!

Chapter 7: Nothing But the Moon to Guide their Way

"Kyo.." Yuki whispered silently tightening his grip that he had around Kyo's shirt.. His mind blank but his whole body, and heart overfilled with emotions as they continued dancing slowly on the roof. They have spent the remainder of the afternoon on that roof, and it was slowly becoming dark. Kyo looked down at Yuki... looking and I mean really looking into his eyes. Kyo's guard slowly started coming down, and really showing that he is really human. Yuki felt Kyo's heart beat race against his chest.

Right now Yuki didn't think it was a good time to tell him his new found emotions. He didn't feel like ruining their moment that they are having. So nervously Yuki placed a kiss on Kyo's warm lips and shivered, clenching and unclenching his frozen fingers throughout his fiery locks before he pushed back looking into those same eyes that he never wanted to stop looking into. Kyo smiled softly.

"It's cold out here" Kyo said concerning over Yuki's health. He swiftly grabbed Yuki's hand in his leading the rat off the roof.

Kyo smiled a little more to himself over the contact. He lightly squeezed Yuki's hand trying to remember the last time he smiled, and the last time he was truly happy. He couldn't recall any given time.

The cat was never really happy. He was always ridiculed and hated...he was only a "Monster".. he flinched lightly at Akito's words in his head. He began to get lost in his thoughts, and the smile on his face disappeared until he felt a light squeeze on his hand.

He was already feeling better, and with that the smile that was ever so new to him spread widely across his face; and he truly and honestly really felt happy. He didn't want to be separated from the rat just yet. There were no jackets so he did the only thing that he could do to keep Yuki warm. Kyo wrapped his arms completely around Yuki's body leading him towards the woods. Yuki gasped completely shocked from the sudden contact.

Yuki slowly started to forget that Kyo was someone he had once "hated" and that he was also the "hated one" for most of his life... in a way he wanted to forget.. forget everything, and he means everything from his past. He just wanted to live in the present... with Kyo.. without worries.

But that is all one huge fairytale.. because he knows there is worries that will consequence if their "relationship" goes any further, and that one worry, one worry alone...had a name... and her name... was Akito...

Right now that was the last thing Yuki wanted to worry about... again he wanted to focus on the present and the present ALONE.. Akito.. she will be the future there is no escaping that. No one has ever escaped her... devilish grip... Yuki sighed, clearly getting him self upset. He shifted sighing again snuggling in closer to Kyo's side for more comfort then warmth.

Kyo smiled and replied by tightening his grip around him as they walked together further, and further away from the house; and into the forest.

Kyo, was well aware that the mutt at home would be wondering where they were, and why they were together. But at this point; Kyo can give two shits and a fuck.

Kyo was only worried about right there and right now; and he wanted to take Yuki some place special, the only other spot Kyo liked to go, and amazing place.. where Kyo only knows.. his secret spot.

The woods were silent, and it seemed empty. The only thing that was visually with them was the moon that would guide their way.

* * *

*Back & The House *

Shigure danced gracefully around the house singing.

"1, 2, 3... Ayame's all for me... ALLL FOR MEEEEEE!!! 1, 2, 3!!!!!"

He giggled madly like a school girl continuing dancing around the house until he reached the living room mirror. He looked at himself seductively dressed in a black suite, with his hair slicked back. Completely different then the Shigure that everyone was quite used to.

"Shigure!!! You sly dog! You look good!!!" Shigure squealed at himself awaiting for his Ayame to arrive.

By this time Tohru was half way down the stairs giggling at how silly Shigure was being. Shigure caught this and turned around.

"Ahhh! Tohru, my dear. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. But Ayame-Kun, and myself are going out tonight.... I was really hoping you can keep an eye on my dear house." Shigure playfully pleaded, rubbing his hand against one of the walls.

"I would hate to come home, and see my precious house broken and shattered because of that awful Kyo, and Yuki" Shigure faked a sigh, and turned to peer out of the window to see if his prince and his chariot awaited..

Tohru approached from behind him.

"Errrm.. Shigure.!?. I'm sorry to interrupt your moment... but.. Kyo, and Yuki.. are what I came down about!"

"What is it Tohru" The dog quickly said feeling a twinge of concern for the cat and the rat.

"They are both gone... no where to be found..." Tohru's voice came out in a rush. She always worried to much, even when it's the littlest things.

"Kyo isn't on the roof...and it's too cold for Yuki to be out and about at his secret base..let alone it being late."

"Oh.. Tohru, Tohru. Tohru." Shigure laughed. "Don't be such a worried wart. Everything will be fine; I'm sure they are fine."

"I really hope you are right Shigure" Tohru sighed heading up to bed for the night.

* * *

*Back In the Woods*

Yuki felt warm and safe in Kyo's embrace. He was still in awe over such an amazingly simple gesture. But it was Kyo, and he wasn't used to Kyo showing his emotion like this; and "the rat" was the last expected person to see it.

They both walked onward each one not knowing or wanted to saying anything. They were just really enjoying each others companies probably more then either of them should have.

Yuki feels this nothing more then as a dream, a dream that he was going to wake up from soon and everything when he wakes up will be back to normal. He shuttered at the thought of it.

_If I am asleep then damn it I better not EVER... wake up_

Kyo smiled giving Yuki a light squeeze trying to get the frustration off the other boys confused face. Yuki giggled softly smiling back. But no curiosity was killing him.. because it was getting darker, and he really couldn't see.

"Where are you taking me" He asked, as they walked up another really steep hill. Yuki tried not to sound like a pleading child but when Kyo chucked he knew he had failed in doing so.

"Well... look who is curious" Kyo sneered with a smirk.

"Didn't you know Yuki, that curiosity killed the cat!?"

Yuki knew he was playing...But Yuki also had a twinge of fear.. fear of anything that were to happen, or to hurt Kyo..He didn't think he could bear it. But knowing it was only meant as a joke.. after a few moment Yuki decided to play along, he looked along swiftly through the woods...

"I don't see any potential dangers that should be any threat to you" Yuki smiled...

"So tell me!"

Yuki could feel Kyo's head shaking in disapproval.

"I'm sorry" Kyo started feeling a snicker spread across his face..

"I can't tell you.. It's a secret!"


End file.
